Namida no Tsuki
by Kira-28
Summary: Hao sabe muy bien que se siente cuando el pasado te atormenta. Un amor perdido, sangre que mancha el corazón y la tristeza que puede llegar a emanar una simple mirada.Todo comienza con el anuncio de la llegada de la sacerdotisa apache nombrada por el gran


**¿PUEDE SUGIR EL AMOR DE UNA ROSA MARCHITA?**

PROLOGO:  
"_escuchas eso, ¿puedes escuchar esa bella canción? Habla de odio, del dolor que habita en nosotros, ese dolor que nos persigue y que día tras día nos acompaña, del odio que cada vez va creciendo y que cada vez se va convirtiendo en notoria ternura. A ciencia cierta no la recordaras o no querrás recordarla, ella te llevo al pecado, al pecado de no saber amar…es la canción del olvido."_

Despertó cubierto de un sudor gélido, el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Salio al balcón a respirar, hacia ya un tiempo que tenia ese sueño y cada día iba aumentando en intensidad, cada día era peor.

Ya lo tenía claro, se la tenían jurada, se toco el pelo y miro esa hermosa blancura en medio de tantas tinieblas, la hermosa pureza que cada vez se envuelve en más y más penumbra.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Un nuevo día despertaba en la pensión Funbari, todo y ser temprano todos se preparaban para marchar. Después de dos meses de vaguear tal y como había dicho Anna, era hora de volver al trabajo, volver para que diera comienzo la segunda parte de el Shaman Finhg (creo que se escribe así se me equivoco corregirme por favor ). Estaban todos muy ajetreados, para allí, para allá, era todo un autentico alboroto. En un lado, sentado al lado de una pequeña mesita había un chico tomando té tranquilamente, suspirando alguna que otra vez. Llevaba una camisa desabrochada y unos pantalones largos con unas chanclas, tenia el cabello castaño y le llegaba por los hombros, en el cuello colgando llevaba unos auriculares naranjas.

-¡Quieres moverte de una vez!-grito una rubia que le propino un golpe al muchacho.

-jo Anna, pero es que estoy cansado.-respondió el mientras se tocaba el sitio en el cual ella le había pegado.

-¡pero si no te has movido en toda la mañana!-y lo arrastro por las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba, donde después de gritarle que era un vago, le puso a ordenar su maleta.

Dos horas después se reunieron todos en el salón principal para comer.

-¿esta todo preparado?-pregunto Anna, vio como todos afirmaban con la cabeza.-nos iremos después de comer, iremos en la furgoneta hasta el puerto y allí cogeremos el ferry hasta la isla, llegaremos por la noche, descansaremos y mañana comenzares otra vez los entrenamientos.-continuo comiendo mientras la mayoría la miraban con cara de tristeza y otros como Yoh, lloraban en silencio por lo dicho de los entrenamientos.

Llegaron a la isla sobre las diez de la noche, pero no pudieron irse a dormir inmediatamente, ya que los apaches los habían llamado para una reunión informativa antes de reandar el evento.

Era una noche tranquila, pero con algunas nubes ocasionales. Cuando Yoh y su grupo entraron, lo vienron enceguida. Sentado en uno de los asinetos al lado de el gran espiritu del fuego y sus fieles vasallos.

Yoh y Hao mantubienron una profunda mirada durante dos largos minutos, una mirada con un deje de tristeza y dolor, pero con ligeras sonrisas en los rostros de los dos hermanos.

cuando todos estubieron colocados el jefe apache:

-dentro de dos días dara comienzo la segunda parte de el Shaman Finhg y esto conlleva un nuevo canvio en la forma de distribución y ejecución de los combates. Desde epocas remotas el Shaman Finhg celebrado cada quinientos años lleba consigo un desajuste espiritual entre nosotros los apache por esta razón el gran espiritu dejo una semilla en nuestro pueblo. Muchos de vosotros no habreis entendido nada de lo que quiero decir, pero es una cosa normal ya que este año se suponia que este evento tan singular no debía ocurrir. La semilla que el gran espiritu envia para este evento es la que decidira si el Shaman King enta indicado para el trabajo que debe acometer. La sacerdotisa acompañara las dos últimas partes del Shaman Finhg que quedan y acometera su trabajo e inpartira las sentencias que el gran Espiritu le ha dictaminado.-tomo aire lento y pausadamente mirando a toda esa multitud que había quedado completamente muda.- en realidad yo no deberia haber avisado, pero es mejor así.-y se marcho seguido de los otros apaches.

unas horas despues, un joven de cabellos largos y ojos chocolate miraba algo preocupado la luna, una luna menguante que le hacia recordar viejos y amrgos tiempos.

-esta preocupado Don Hao?-dijo una pequeña personita tras él.

-solo pensaba en que hacer para engatusarmelas con esa sacerdotisa.-dijo tranquilo.-conociendo a los apache y a los Asakura ya le habran contado todo sobre mi para que intente decalificarme.-volvio su atención al cielo estrellado y a aquella luna enpañada de nubes grises y agrias que amenazaban un suave llanto que podia llegar a ser doloroso.

Meneo la cabeza, debia dejar de recordar aquel pasado, era peligroso y podía llegar a debilitarle. se metio en la pequeña casa e intetaria que la noche no lo volviera a envolver en su frio manto sabor agrio y mirada de dolor.


End file.
